


My Little Dogfish

by DarknessKunoichi2012



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Beating, Bullying, Chains, Collars, Creampie, Dark, Dirty Talk, Electrocution, Flogging, Furry, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Needles, Punching, Rape, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessKunoichi2012/pseuds/DarknessKunoichi2012
Summary: Bradford has finally had enough of Xever constantly bullying his new form and wants to make him pay for all the abuse he inflicted on him by showing him how it feels to be a bitch in heat.
Relationships: Chris Bradford/Xever | Fishface
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	My Little Dogfish

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a work by Zegaldis55 called, "How Much is that Turtle in the Window?". 
> 
> Just be warned that this fanfic contains the physical and sexual torture of the character Fishface from the 2012 TMNT Series. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Enjoy!

With a light groan and opening his eyes slightly, a mutant fish found himself waking up in what looked to be a dark warehouse. He tried getting up, but for some reason, he couldn't. As Xever Montes got his vision back, he looked down and saw that his robotic legs were completely missing. He began to feel himself panic a tiny bit as he looked all around the dark and dingy area he was in.

"Well, look who's finally up," A familiar and hated voice jeered and echoed in the room. Fishface looked up and saw who it was that spoke. It was none other than Chris Bradford himself, or what everyone calls him now, Dogpound. He was smiling in a very evil, spiteful way as he glared down at the fish under the buzzing fluorescent light at the ceiling.

"Bradford! What the hell did you do to me?!" Fishface shouted angrily. That's when he saw the behemoth of a mutt quickly walk over to him and kick him hard in the face, a howl of pain escaping the piscine mutant.

"You keep your fucking mouth shut unless I tell you to speak!" Dogpound snarled furiously as he grabbed Fishface by the throat and forced him to look directly at him. The look of pure rage and hatred was actually quite terrifying, and Xever had always seen Bradford give him looks of disdain that were no match for this one.

Fishface tried to move his arms to attack Dogpound, but then he saw that he couldn't move them either. Thry felt like they were being weighed down by some kind of strange force. Looking down, he then gasped as he saw large, mechanical braces on his arms, heavily forcing them to the ground, bending the elbows to make it look like a dog's legs, "What have you done to me?!" He cried.

"Like them?" Dogpound laughed sadistically, "I got Stockman to make you these while you were still unconscious. And now you'll be walking like a pathetic two-legged dog for days! A perfect gift for the perfect pet like you."

Fishface was both horrified and confused. Sure, Bradford was sadistic before when he manipulated that stupid orange masked turtle, but this was on a whole other level of absolutely fucked up beyond belief, "Wh-What do you mean?! Why are you even doing this to me?!"

"Why?......WHY?!" Dogpound roared as he then threw Fishfnace onto the ground and stepped on his white stomach, making the fishman wheeze out a little, "Its all YOU! You were the one who made me this way! Constantly bullying and mocking my mutation, treating me like a stupid dog, MAKING ME FEEL LIKE LESS THE MAN I ALREADY AM!!!"

Fishface could only flinch shiver at the raw fury in Dogpound's voice. He knew that after so many years of hating eachother and going at their throats all the time that one of them would eventually snap. But he never thought that his cohort would take it to a whole new level. 

That's when the mutt lowered his head to his level, an evil grin spreading across that twisted mug of his, "So that's why I'm gonna make you feel my pain. I'm not just gonna treat you just like a worthless, pathetic little mutt, but im also gonna end up humiliating you so much that it wil end up breaking you......doesn't that sound fun?"

Fishface didn't respond. He didn't know how to after what he has just been told.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Dogpound yelled as he then backhanded Xever in the face. But he had just told him earlier to not speak unless he said so. He was playing tricks on him. That was when the thug mutant finally had enough.

"NO! I'm not doing anything you say, you sick bastard!!" Yelled Fishface, hissing furiously as he spoke, "I'm not gonna let you do all of that crazy shit to me nor are you gonna make me some mindless little pet who'll do whatever you say! And don't you DARE think you'll try and trick me around with answering you or not!! So help me, I'll fucking kill you!!"

That's when Dogpound snarled viciously. Taking out what looked to be a collar, he roughly put it around Fishface's long, scaly neck and fastened it tightly. As Fishface tried pulling it off, he suddenly felt a large sure of electricity enter his body and he tensed up in agony as he collapsed to the ground.

"Ha! Shock collar!" Dogpound laughed tormentingly as he shocked his despised enemy with a small switch in hand, "With this, you'll learn to be more obedient and respectful to your master, and if you try stepping out of line again, it'll be longer and much worse! Maybe I should give a compliment to Stockman for making such useful equipment for my fun little game......"

"Stockman.....you....bastard!...." Fishface thought as he writhed on the floor in excruciating pain from each voltage going up his spine and nerves. It felt like hell. Thankfully, it all stopped when Dogpound turned off the switch.

Gasping for air and coughing, Fishface rolled over and took careful breaths after what had just happened. His vision grew hazy, his body stung like all hell, and his organs could barely function after such intense tasing. But then, a rough hand grabbed him by the tail and hoisted it up, and heard a low growl of satisfaction come from behind him.

"Wh-what the fuck are you doing?" Fishface stammered, then felt a sharp kick in his stomach, making him wince and groan in pain.

"You're not supposed to talk that way to me, mongrel. Remember that!" Dogpound snarled threateningly, but then another low growl escaped, "Hhrrrmmmm, we have ourselves a nice bitch in heat I see. Your poor little asshole needs to be pleased badly, doesn't it?"

"WHAT?! No, I don't! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" The fish mutant cried and tried moving and squirming to get himself out, but it was no use. He couldn't even slap him with his tail as his hand was too big and strong.

"You know what? Since I'm gonna break you, why don't I do so in a special kind of way first?" Dogpound purred as he then slowly slid down his red pants, whipping out his throbbing cock, shiny, reddish, with a throbbing tip and pulsing knot, "And by that I mean, complete and utter humiliation.~"

Fishface didn't even want to know what he meant and closed his eyes. But then heard soft growls a moans, as well as sliding and stroking of flesh. At that moment, he knew exactly what was going on behind him, "No....nononono, NOOO!" he screamed, thrashing violently to get free from Dogpound's grasp, "Let me go!! Let me go, you sick, fucked up piece of-"

Another massive shock surged through his body as he screeched in agony, clawing desperately at the ground as he tried to escape. He was unable to move because of those braces he was wearing on his arms, as well as having no legs. His eyes welled up with tears and his throat went hoarse from screaming, and Bradford was masturbating to it the whole time! This was indeed a complete nightmare!

"Yeeesss, this is amazing.....~" Dogpound moaned as he stroked faster and faster, "Just seeing you becoming such a poor, broken little puppy is making me such a happy master. So happy, I just wanna masturbate to your torment and broken body while you let me. You're a good boy, aren't you, Fishface......~" 

Damn, did Fishface hate it when he was called that stupid, stupid name. He hated it. He hated it when anyone called him that name, and here was Bradford using it against him! That bastard. That asshole. That fucking evil prick!

"F-Fuck you! I hate you, I hate you, I-" WHACK! A hard punch across the face and Xever spat out a little bit of blood. But it wasn't over as Dogpound kept on punching and punching him, over and over again, bruising and marking his body with painful little scars, "ONLY I GET TO SAY THAT I HATE YOU, MONGREL!" roared Dogpound as he then kicked his side, "I fucking despise you for what you've done!! And this is why you're being punished!!"

Fishface wanted to fight back, but it was no use. He was completely powerless against the beating he was receiving at the moment. But then it all stopped. Replacing it was a huge force weighing down on his back, minding the breathing apparatus he was wearing.

"Now you've done it, you disgusting animal," Dogpound purred softly beside Fishface's cheek, breathing heavily as his tip rubbed against and circled around Fishface's entrance, making the fish whimper in turn, "Now you've made me so angry that I just have to punish you for what you've done to me. I wanna break your mind and turn you into my obedient little pet which I'll have so much fun in tormenting, aaahhh-nd abusing.....~"

As Bradford said this, he suddenly slammed his hard cock deep inside Xever's ass. With wide eyes, Fishface shrieked out in pain over such a massive cock suddenly entering him. Even worse was that this was Bradford's! It shouldn't be anywhere inside of him! They hated eachother! It shouldn't be this way!!

"Mmmmhhh, do you like that?~" Dogpound tormented in a hate-filled, sexy tone of voice, "It must feel good to have my knotted cock enter your soft, tight little pucker....~" Xever was lost at how many times he had cried "No!" Over and over. Bradford then slammed his head on the ground repeatedly and growled as he thrust hard and painfully into him.

"You enjoy what I tell you to enjoy, you stupid guppy! You love my dick, you wanna swallow my cum, you wanna take every inch of me up your disgusting little ass, knot and all! Be a good dog and take everything I give to you like a greatful dog!! Am I CLEAR?!" Dogpound growled angrily through his pleasure each time he slammed his pet's head into the cold, hard concrete beneath them.

Fishface could only cry and whimper as he felt the monster dick ram into him. It hurt like all hell, yet at the same time it felt good. But he didn't wanna show it. There is no way he would give himself into Bradford, but he had no choice as he began giving in. Tears of confusion began streaming down his face as Dogpound him harder and more savagely, his thrusts beginning to grow more like a rabid dog in serious heat.

"Oooooohhhh, shit! It's coming!~" Dogpound moaned as he made mocking dog noises to further hammer home to Fishface that he was essentially not just Dogpound's new pet, but his little fuck-toy as well. It was no use as Fishface whimpered and moaned a little as he was rutted. It felt good, but h-he didn't want this! Why would he want something like this?!

"Aaaahhhhh!! N-nooooo, Bradford! Ennaaauuugghh!" Fishface tried to say through his pain and pleasure mix, "I'm sorry for all those times I've made fun of you! Just please, stop! Iiiaaaaahhh! I'm begging yoooouuuu!!"

"Nope, it's too late any of that now," Dogpound growled and laughed tauntingly, "And now you have to pay for all you've done.~"

Suddenly, once again, a giant volt of electricity attacked Fishface's body as he screamed in uncontrollable agony. Dogpound held the switch in his hand and that loud scream of anguish was what finally pushed him over the edge, howling loudly as he rammed his hard knot inside the now-destroyed orifice, unleashing his hot, sticky to the point of it exploding out of his pucker.

Fishface wailed and collapsed to the ground as he let out a few curses in Brazilian as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. Then he shivered and gritted his teeth as the knot and dick was then pulled out of him quickly, causing some of the leftover seed to end up dripping out onto the floor.

He could perhaps breathe now. He didn't know what was coming up next, but he was glad he wouldn't be embarrassed anymore by-CRACK!

A loud scream escaped the fishman and he jumped as he felt a whip then crack near him. Looking up weakly, he saw Dogpound holding a small flog, his cock still erect and dripping with cum as he licked his black lips in anticipation.

"Awww, don't think we're done now. The fun's only just beginning," Dogpound chuckled in a dark, hateful tone as he raised the whip in the air.

"S-shit......"

\------------------

Several long, agonising hours of beating, fucking, whipping and shocking have went by. Dogpound moaned softly as he finally reached his edge and came all over after he spent a good couple minutes jerking off and squirting his seed over his body.

Fishface himself lay on the ground motionless, alive, but near-broken. Scars, whip marks and bruises were all over his body, one of his eyes was blackened deeply and a couple of his teeth were lost and broken. He could only look up at Dogpound with tired, teary eyes and glare as he spoke, "I can't believe you would go this far....how do you think Shredder would feel if he heard about all that you've done to one of his soldiers?"

Dogpound snorted and threw the whip hard at his body, making Fishface yelp out in fear. The sadistic dog smirked and went down to him, "Actually, he allowed me to do all of this. He knows about how much of a pathetic little pile of rotten sashimi you really are and he wanted me to personally deal with you. To punish you for being such a failure and disgrace. To him and the entire foot clan....."

After pulling up his pants, he then took a chain from behind his back and rammed Fishface against the wall of the warehouse, taking one end of the chain and wrapping it around the pipework. He then took out a rusted lock, placed it on the tangled up chains and locked it in place with a key, that he then hid in his pants.

"There. Now that way you won't be a naughty dog and run away from me!" Dogpound glared and jeered spitefully at Fishface, who lay there and tried not to cry as he stared at his tormentor bitterly.

A bitter stare that faded into one of fear as Bradford pulled out a syringe and then harshly injected his arm with the fluid and watched with a grin as Fishface tried to yell out, but then began to feel dizzy and tired as he lay there, beginning to fall asleep, "No......I won't let you......No......Bradford....." He thought in his head as he slowly blacked out and listened to the last words the evil dog says to him.

"This is the same fluid I used to knock you out and bring you here," Dogpound said softly with a tormenting chuckle, "Nighty-night, Fishface. I can't wait to teach you all kinds of new tricks tomorrow when I return here, and you better be waiting for me like a good dogfish........~"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story and I really hope it wasn't too dark for you. Goodbye!


End file.
